


Show Me The Bad Side

by DanPlanTrio



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Abused Reader, Already Chosen Name, Before The End - Freeform, F/M, Girls Only, Monster!Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPlanTrio/pseuds/DanPlanTrio
Summary: You ran away from that stupid orphanage. They were gonna give you to those guys? Pfft, no. You ran into a dark alley, but someone was behind you.





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> First Eddsworld Fanfic. Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoy!  
> Peace xxx  
> DanPlanTrio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! My first FanFic. Hope you enjoy.  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx

Running through the small, damp alleys in the dark is not what I wanted my day to go down like. That was how it was going anyway, the orphanage I'm running away from tried to give me to these guys.They were ugly for a start, and didn't even wait till the door to start insulting me.I had a small backpack on my back with all my possessions inside. There wasn't much: my stuffed bear, a few books, my red hoodie- I was wearing my blue one- but no food.I didn't pack any food! Well to late now. The alley I ran into was a dead end, of course, just my luck.

"Hey, kid! Get back here NOW!" The guy I mentioned before stopped a few meters short of me, panting for breath.

"Get here... Or I'm gonna have to come get you."

After he got his breath back, he started to stalk towards me as two other men ran round the corner after him. They too, leaned on their knees for a second before asking,

"Eduardo, can't you just leave her out here? It's not like she's gonna survive long." the man with a... butt-chin?... exclaimed.

"Well, she's ours now a-"

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Another guy came round the corner, followed by three more, all wearing different color hoodies.

"Hell. Well, I guess it's our time to go?"

"DAMN STRAIT IT IS!" The boy in the blue hoodie yelled. His friends grabbed his arm, as if he was going to run at the other men.

I hid behind a bin at the end of the alley, afraid if I made noise, they would come after me again. The three older ones- I think the leader was called Eduardo- turned and left the alley. The younger ones scowled before turning their gazes to me. I hid as far away as I could, too frightened to speak. One wore a green hoodie, one a red, one a purple and one a blue like mine.

"Hey, come out, we won't hurt you I promise..." The one with the green hoodie whispers, kneeling down. He gives the others a concerned look when I cower in the corner and hide in my hoodie.

"Guys I think we should do something, but if she won't come out, what's there to do?"

"Give it one more try Edd, then Matt can have a go. He seems eager to help."

"OOH. Yes I want to help!!!" The man in the purple hoodie squealed in a way that made me a bit less scared, were they really trying to help me? I watched as the guy in the green hoodie, Edd, knelt down again and said,

"My name's Edd, that's Matt," He points to the purple hoodie guy, "Tord," the red hoodie, " and Tom." the blue hoodie. I kept my eyes fixed on his the entire time.

"We can help you, if you want. Can you talk?" When I don't answer, he sighs and turns to the others.

"I don't think she can ta-" He started to say, before I interrupted him.

"I-I can sp-peak. A-are you going to h-help me?"

The boys looked at me for a moment before smiling, even Tom had a slight smirk on his face. "Yes," Edd answered, "Yes we can take you home if you want, get you cleaned up?"

I tilt my head slightly, pondering the question. Finally I decide: anywhere is better than here. I nod quickly and smile weakly, holding my backpack tightly.

"Ok, can you come out so we can help you? We can't do much if you stay here..." He trails off as I stand up, only just noticing how young I am. As if he read my mind he asked. "How old are you?"

"E-eight." When I got over to Edd, I had to look up to see him. His face was a mix of shock and anger. When he saw me look at him, it quickly changed to a kind, caring face.

"Come on then, we should be getting back home now." He offered a hand to me, I hesitated but took it. My mood changed when he said 'home'. I'd never had a real home before, at least not one I'd kept for long. He smiled as we walked down the street. I could tell they were all really happy about me being okay.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe I could finally have a family after all.

I looked at my new family.

And I could tell.

I was going to like it with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Comment for what you thought was good and what should happen throughout the FanFic.  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx


	2. Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's weird being around this many people all the time, quite different in fact, to the quiet orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, next chapter coming up. After the first few chapters, I can start including some of your thoughts on the whole FanFic. After we reveal the characters secret of course. (Suspense master!!!)  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx

Edd's house looks really big from my eyes, it has a red roof and creamy yellow walls.

"Well, this is it. It's not much but I hope you like it." Edd looks at the house and smiles.

"Oh geez, here he goes again. All sentimental and crap." Tom declared sarcastically, taking a swig from his shiny silver flask.

"TOM! What have I told you? We have a child now, you can't swear in front of her!" Edd retorts, sounding a little frustrated. I giggle as they start to argue with each other. Matt laughs and puts an arm round me.

"Hey losers, what ya doing n-..." Eduardo trailed off as he stared at me, mouth open in astonishment. I whimpered and hid behind Tom, pressing my face into his hoodie to escape from Eduardo. He put a hand on my head as he growled, "Don't you dare..."

"Relax Tom, why don't we go inside?..." I nodded stiffly as I grabbed Tom's hand to pull him inside and away from Eduardo. He looked startled at first, but gradually turned to walk inside with me. Edd and Matt weren't far behind, giving a last look at Eduardo as Edd closed the door.

"Sorry, we should have told you before. Eduardo..." I swear I could hear Spanish music in the background. "Is our neighbour." Edd rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly. I was still holding Tom's hand; I felt safest around Tom, which was weird. The others seemed to think so, as I smiled up at Tom, he looked startled.

"Well Tom, she obviously likes you best, why don't you make up a room for her?" Tord suggests smugly, wait when did he get here? He disappeared after finding me... Tom grumbled a bit, but I could tell he was happy to do it. He led me to a blue room, obviously his, and apologised, "Sorry, we didn't have an extra room set up, we weren't expecting to find you of course. Is it okay if you sleep in my room? I can sleep on the couch, it's fine."

"But won't it be more comfy if you sleep on the bed, I can sleep on something else." I bargained, I didn't want to push Tom out of his bedroom, didn't want to feel awkward. He chuckled and sighed, "Fine we can both sleep on the bed, it's big enough. Rock, Paper, Scissors for who gets the top of the bed!" We played, I won. The bed was quite big though, so it should fit both of us on. "Well, I'm just gonna see the others, sort out your stuff. I think Edd's making dinner now, so don't be too long. Alright?" I nodded and turned to my backpack. He shut the door behind me, leaving me quite alone. I wasn't bothered about this though, I merely started to unpack my backpack.

My red hoodie went in the wardrobe, I put my books on the table and my stuffed bear on the bed. I realised that Tom had exactly the same bear! It was slouched by the door, so I went to put it next to mine on the bed. There, they looked better now. My blue hoodie was wet from before, so I took it off and put on my red one. They were both baggy on me but I liked them. As I walked over to the door I think to myself, I had the same colour hoodies as Tom and Tord. Huh... Weird. I turned the doorknob and immediately heard shouting and yelling. Something smashed and I winced. Instead of going outside to the others, I curled up in Tom's blankets and tried to shut out the screaming. Eventually, my eyelids grew heavy and I drifted off to sleep, at once forgetting about the fight outside.

 

-Tom's PoV-

 

Eduardo was at the fence. The girl- wait we didn't even know her name?- rushed to hide behind me. I was quite surprised, nobody ever willingly comes to me for protection.

"Don't you dare..." I growled menacingly, laying a hand on her head to reassure her.

"Relax Tom, why don't we go inside?..." Edd suggests, trying to ease the tension. I was glaring at Eduardo as I felt a hard tug on my arm. I looked down to see the kid pulling my hoodie, trying to drag me inside.

 At first, I was startled, but I let her lead me inside. The other's weren't far behind so I didn't worry about them. After we were inside, Edd shut the door and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, I should have told you before. Eduardo... Is our neighbour." I swear I heard Spanish music when Edd said, Eduardo... Ehh, who cares? The girl was still holding my hand tightly, it was weird for someone to get this attached to me after only what amounted to an hours time together. The others thought so too. Tord was smirking- of course he would choose now to show up. The girl looked surprised for a second, before shaking her head to herself.

"Well Tom, she obviously likes you the best, why don't you make up a room for her?" He suggests smugly, knowing I couldn't refuse with everybody here. I grumbled a bit to myself, cursing Tord under my breath, before leading her to my room. I wasn't really that bothered, but I was more of an introvert.

I apologise to her for not having another room for her. "Sorry, we didn't have an extra room set up, we weren't to find you of course. Is it okay if you sleep in my room? I can sleep on the couch it's fine."

She whines a little, " But won't it be more comfy if you sleep on the bed, I can sleep on something else."

I chuckled a little, bemused by her care for me, "Fine we can both sleep on the bed, it's big enough. Rock, Paper, Scissors for who gets top of the bed!" We played, she won. I assumed the bed was big enough, if not, well, I can always sleep on the couch. "Well, I'm just gonna see the others, sort out your stuff. I think Edd's making dinner now, so don't be too long. Alright?" She nodded, opening her bag, I closed the door behind me, to give her some space. When I walked into the living room, Tord stood in front of me.

"Move it, Commie. Why did you make me share a room anyway? Too scared to share yours?" I hiss, quietly.

"Now now Tom, I just assumed you would take it better. After all, there's something off about her, don't you think?" He quirked an eyebrow my way.

"You aren't using her for a damn experiment Commie!" I snarled, experiment on a kid? No way.

"Aw come on, it's not like she's your sister, or yours to begin with. Just pretend she was never here and I can take her for my research. Pretty please?" He asks while fluttering his eyelashes. Instead of answering, I slam my fist into his face, causing him to fall to the floor. Matt rushes in, shouting for Edd. Tord pulls himself off the floor, using the chest of drawers we have in the corner. The vase smashes- I never liked it anyway- and Matt starts screaming. Edd runs in and freezes as he sees Tord spitting blood out of his mouth.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF- WHAT HAPPENED!" He roared. We all took a step back. The creak of my door opening caught our attention, thank god. The door remain half open, nobody came into the hallway. Edd motioned for us to be quiet as he slid towards the door silently. We stood in shocked silence as he peeked through the door. When Matt knocked on the wall, Edd nodded his head and we made our way to the door, my door. When I looked round the corner, I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Maybe my room trashed, or the girl gone, but what I saw melted even my heart. The kid was curled up in the centre of the bed, cocooned in a nest of blankets. She was cuddling both my teddy, Tommee Bear, and hers. It was the same as mine. The others looked at me worriedly, thinking I might go in and shove them out of my room, but instead, I just smiled. Probably the biggest smile my friends had ever, and would ever, see me wear.

The girl- we should really give her a name- shifted a bit, then pushed her face deep into the covers, trying to get warmer. I waved the others away, so I could cover her up, but also, so I could stop them from seeing something that should be there. As I reached out to her, she flinched, making me pull my hand away and sit on the edge of the bed. Her eyes flickered open for a moment, and I saw what I was hoping I wouldn't.

The girls eyes, just for a second.

Were pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, remember to leave comments and feedback on my work. P.S. The secret may be revealed in the next few chapters.  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt funny, and not just the alcohol. I only had a sip, surely it wouldn't be this bad right? My body felt normal again now, I felt more agile and nimble. I readied myself and pounced at Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, another chapter. Thanks for reading this, if you do read it. So, here you are.  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx

After a week of living with this many people, I kinda got used to it. Though I still spent the most time with Tom, I was hanging around with the others a bit more now too. I helped Edd animate some of his work, Matt did my hair, I watched scary movies with Tord and he laughed when I got scared and hugged me.

Still, I was seen mostly with Tom, I listened when he played his bass, Susan, and he once let me have a sip of Smirnoff. Though Edd talked his ear off about it, I think he liked my expression to its taste. Smirnoff was a bit sour at first, but it soon left a sweet-ish taste in my mouth. 

I wandered down the hall now, and heard music coming from Edd's room. I tiptoed towards the door and peeked in; he was drawing something and there was a pile of scrunched up paper on the floor. 

"Hey Edd." I squeaked from the door. Edd jumped and nearly knocked over his chair. "Oh, hi Toma," A little nickname hey made for me, funnily, it was Tord who thought of it. "I didn't notice you there. What's wrong?" He furrowed his eyebrows when he say me, I was swaying a little and had a temperature. Edd carried me to Tom's bedroom and laid me on the bed. "What's wrong, are you okay?" He fussed over me for a minute, before leaving and coming back with a wet towel. "Here, put this on your forehead Toma. It will help with your temperature. Now, when did you start to feel like this?"

"When I went to bed last night, I felt a bit funny, but it wasn't as bad as this. Where's Tommy gone, Edd?" I look at Edd pleadingly.

"He's just gone out to get some shopping. When he's back, I'm gonna ask him what happened then let him in here okay?" I nodded weakly, not wanting to make my head ache any more. Edd nodded to me and shut the door behind him as he went to find Tom. I lay in Tom's bed, not wanting to move. Suddenly, my tailbone started aching badly, I shifted around in bed to try and relieve the pain but it wouldn't stop. I was going to try and find Edd or Matt, they could help me right? I lifted myself out of bed, drooling purple goop stuff, ew, and walked over to the door. Badly, I might add, since my feet felt weird too. 

As I walked towards the door, I felt an overwhelming urge to hide, it was stronger than my urge to find help. I slid under the bed with ease, curling around Tom's bag of harpoons? I don't know why he had them but oh well, this is Tom we're talking about. Suddenly, my vision went hazy around the edges, purple wisps of color. I felt my bones ache and shift, something coming out of my forehead and where my tailbone is. My hands felt different to, same with my feet. My ears cocked, listening for sound. I curled behind the bag, facing the door, ready to attack.

My nose twitched, my teeth sharpened, when suddenly, I heard the front door click open. Edd was talking to, who I assumed to be Tom, about something. Probably to get him to check up on me. I crouched lower, watching the shadows under his door. Footsteps creaked down the corridor, I never realized how loud it was, and stopped by the door. 

"Toma?... You in here?" Checkered shoes stood at the open doorway, looking around. Tom sighed and stepped further into the room, calling my name again. "Toma, I know your in here. Edd told me you haven't been out the room. Come on out, I can see if I can make you better, perhaps?" He could make me better? But I wasn't ill, at least I don't think I was. I feel fine now.

Something inside me whispered, 

**Bite him, you need food, bite him.**

**Your bite is poisonous, kill him and feast!**

**You aren't Toma, that's not you.**

**Your the beast now, go hunt.**

And I listened. I slowly crawled forwards, avoiding making any noise by curling my tail up next to me. I settled near the edge of my shelter. Apparently Tom heard me, he ducked down to look under the bed; his mistake. I pounced and he lifted his hands to his face, shielding his throat- what I went for- and neck area. Instead, I bit into his arm, digging my teeth in and releasing venom into his bloodstream. My eyes locked onto his and he looked at me with a grim look on his face. 

He grabbed my tail and yanked it downwards. I shrieked and landed face-first on the bed. He straddled me to stop me from moving and removed my teeth from his arm, some were stuck deep into the flesh. I wriggled underneath him in an attempt to escape, before letting myself drift into unconsciousness.

 -Tom's PoV-

Edd asked me to go out and get shopping today, I was bored and didn't have anything better to do. He was always nagging me to do more stuff. I was walking home when I got a phone call from him,

"Tom? You there?"

"Yup, I'm here Edd. What's up? I'm walking home now, got the stuff you asked for."

"Toma feels sick Tom, she asked for you to come see her. And you got the Cola?"

"Yes Edd," I sighed sarcastically. "I got your precious Cola. So what's up with her?"

"I don't know, she says she felt a bit funny when she went to bed last night but other then that, she said she was fine."

"How was she acting when she came to you?.." I held my breath at the end of the line.

"She was swaying and she had a temperature." I didn't answer him, I was too busy getting home. "Tom, are you okay? What's wrong with her? Do you know?"

He sounded concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, just leave her alone for a bit and I'll sort it out when I get back."

"Okay Tom, please be quick!" He hung up.

I was full on running now, rushing past people on my way back. If they see her now, they won't ever leave her alone. Outside the door, I fished my keys from my pocket and burst inside. Edd was sat on the sofa, biting his nails, and Matt was looking at himself in his mirror. Tord was nowhere to be seen. "In my room?" I asked, already putting the shopping down and shrugging my coat off. Edd nodded, with his eyes glued on the TV- Ringo sitting in his lap- trying not to think about what was gonna happen to her. 

I stood outside my door, something wasn't right, I could sense it. The door creaked open when I pushed, and there was no-one in the bed.

"Toma?... You in here?"

"Toma, I know your in here. Edd told me you haven't been out the room. Come on out, I can see if I can make you better, perhaps?"

Of course, I was expecting this, ever since I saw her black eyes. For some reason though, I was a little confused. Normally my kind could sense each other, at least I think we can; I've never met another of my kind before. There were a few claw marks on the bed, they were half shifted, I would assume. If Toma fully shifted, the room wouldn't count as a room any more. Something moved under the bed, I leaned down to look underneath. A flash of color launched itself at me, teeth sunk into my arm. I locked eyes with her, a grim look on my face. I yanked on her tail, she shrieked and I winced. I straddled her ( not weird ) and pulled the loose teeth out of my arm. I pressed a pressure point on her neck and she passed out, slowly I might add; she has quite some resistance.

"Tom, are you okay in there? How is Toma doing?" He started walking down the corridor towards me. I jumped up, stumbled and closed the door after me. He looked at me worriedly,

" Can I go in and see her? Is she okay Tom? What was that shout?" He rambled on, so long that I had to put a hand over his mouth.

"You can't go and see her, she's fine, the shout was just her, she was surprised when she saw me. Don't worry, or rambled on about it, she's fine. She should be good to go in a few days. But until she is, I need all of you to stay out of the room, okay?" I looked into his eyes firmly, raising an eyebrow as I waited for an answer.

He nodded, "But you will tell us if she acts up again won't you?"

"Ii promise Edd. Let's leave her to get some rest okay?"

"Yeah okay. I'm probably just overreacting, she'll be fine." He assured himself. I nodded and shooed him away so I could cover her up.

Her ears had grown, were furry and purple, her nose twitched in her sleep. Her hands and feet were large purple claws with smooth paw pads on the bottom. A purple tail was tucked around her and two purple and black striped horns sat on her forehead. As I turned to leave, I saw her open her mouth in a large yawn. Her teeth were sharp- I experienced that the hard way- but what caught me off guard wasn't that. It was the purple saliva in her mouth, it was leaking from her canines. A type of poison, I mused. Quickly, I ran to the bathroom to look at my wound. Luckily, since I was also a monster, it didn't affect me, but the teeth made the punctures a purple color. I covered it with my hoodie, surely the others wouldn't notice.

I walked out into the living room and joined Edd on the sofa, still worrying about them finding out.

Taking a swig from my flask, I pondered where Tord went, but mused that he wouldn't know anyway.

-Someone's PoV-

I stood at the door of Tom's room, it was slightly ajar from pushing it. My eyes peered inside the room and I saw the girl on the bed. No, not the girl, the monster. I took my radio and spoke into it,

"I have confirmed the proof, Commander."

"Yes, she is here, safe for the moment."

"Not long before the find out about her though."

"Yes I will keep her safe and find out more."

"Next report in a few days."

"I wish to speak with you then, yes."

The radio crackled and died. I walked away after taking a last look at her. It wouldn't be long now until I could perform my experiments on her. And maybe the other one too.

Walking through the dark corridor, I came to the living room.

Edd and Tom were sat on the sofa, Matt was upstairs.

I looked at them, before going to my room.

My plan was falling into place.

Phase One complete.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Be back with more soon I hope guys.  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx


	4. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I was... like this... I had to hide, Tom said. If the others see me, it wouldn't be good. It was nighttime now, so I was allowed into the rest of the house. Only after Tom had checked the others were asleep of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. Here's the next chapter for ya! I'm starting a new FanFic soon too. Ninjago one, so be ready for that too! Stay Sharp!  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx

 

 The corridor was dark; it was nearly midnight. I had to wait longer tonight since it was movie night for the others. I was sad to miss it but I knew why I had to. Tom had told me plenty of times that I couldn't leave his room until I changed back. He was stern, when he wanted to be. I crept down the hallway, Tom called from the front room quietly.

"It's fine Toma, their all asleep now. You can come out."

I crept forwards, going onto all fours for a second before coming back up. He chuckled when he saw me, my ears twitched at the sound.

"You still want to walk like that? Huh, I guess it's natural when you can't control it. You don't talk much when your like this, are you okay?" I nodded and he looked disappointed at my response. I looked at him, my head tilted slightly. He patted the sofa next to him.

"Sit down, since you missed movie night, I thought it would be nice if us two could watch one? The other one was quite boring to be honest: it was Matt's pick. Sit and we can pick one." I sat down next to him, my tail curling next to me. Ringo padded in and saw us. He immediately sat on my lap. I had a way with him when I was 'half-shifted' as Tom said. He walked towards the shelf and picked a few DVD's out.

"Which one do you wanna watch?" He asked, holding out the few he chose. I pointed to one, something about a giant monster, destroying a city. Something like that. I liked watching these types of movies with Tom, since we shared a love of all things horror and SCI-FY. He put it in the DVD player and went to grab something from the kitchen. I sat and stroked Ringo for a little while, before he stared at the window and bolted off.

"Wonder what's got him riled up huh?" Tom exclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn a can of Coke in his hands. Setting them down on the sofa, he grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff from his secret cupboard and sat down to watch with me. As the movie started, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Someone peering through the window! I grabbed Tom's sleeve and he looked at me in confusion. I pointed towards the window and made a little whining sound.

He cursed as he saw that nobody shut the curtains, storming over to the window, he flipped off the person outside and closed them harshly. My ears were flat on my head when he turned round and I was worried.

"Calm down, it's okay Toma, they're gone now." Tom assured me, pressing start on the movie again. As we sat and watched it, I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more going on with that man than I knew. I shrugged it off though, and continued to watch the film, trying to make him think I was fine. I was, physically, fine, but uneasy.

The film ended a few hours later, I was leaning on Tom's arm and he smiled at me gently. "Wanna go to bed, huh?" I nodded. He chuckled as he picked me up; I tried walking but I was too tired to make it to the bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, he pulled the covers over me. "Night, Toma." He whispered as he went to tidy up the living room.

I soon fell asleep, my suspicions about the man forgotten as I entered dreamland.

 

-Tom's PoV-

I felt kinda bad that Toma had to miss movie night. Wait no, I take that back. Tonight was Matt's pick, he had terrible taste in movies. As I sat through the movie, everyone else actually watching it, I stared out the window into the rain. The weather sucks in England, and we have Tord here too?

I was jolted out of my thoughts when everybody laughed at some stupid, unfunny joke. When I looked outside again, there was a man at the window, just staring in at us. Not even attempting to hide himself.

I frowned at him when he brought his hand up to the window, making an 'I'm watching you' sign, then walked away. Brushing it off, I glanced at the movie. What, I was gonna be scared of some lamo outside who was probably homeless? Nah, no chance. I decided to play along with the movie, getting bored with nothing on my mind. Well, nothing except Toma. I was still nervous of the others finding out, that would be, just, terrible. 

FINALLY!!! The movie ended! That felt like ten whole days, jeez. Everyone was tired and wanted to go to bed, I couldn't care less. Edd was the only one I could really tolerate the company of. He was literally an angel. I waited 'till they were asleep and called to Toma when I heard her in the hallway.

"It's fine Toma, their all asleep now. You can come out."

She crept forwards, going onto all fours before standing up again. I know why though, even if I tried to teach her, it feels natural to be on all fours.

"You still want to walk like that? Huh, I guess it's natural when you can't control it. You don't talk much when your like this, are you okay?" She nodded, and I was a little disappointed that she didn't talk. I patted the sofa next to me and she hopped up. Ringo came in then, and immediately curled up on her lap; she had a way with him for some reason. I went to the shelf and grabbed a few DVD's.

"Which one do you wanna watch?" I asked, holding them out towards her. She chose Godzilla, finally, someone with a good taste in movies! You know how hard it is to watch something Matt picks? Or God forbid, Tord? At least someone shares my interests. 

 I slid the DVD into the player and went to get some popcorn. As it popped in the microwave, I started anticipating watching Godzilla with Toma. She was always fun to be around, she always had a nice aura around her. When I was walking back into the room, I decided to nick a can of Cola; Edd has too much. I was walking back into the room when Ringo sped past me.

"Wonder what's got him riled up huh?" I asked Toma when I walked in. I grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff after giving Toma her popcorn and Cola. We were a quarter of the way through the movie, when Toma tugged on my sleeve. I looked at her, confused, before she pointed at the window. I cursed as I saw a man stood there; the same guy from earlier!

I marched over to the window, flipped him off and drew the curtains. When I turned around, Toma's ears were flat on her head. I could tell she was worried.

"Calm down, it's okay Toma, they're gone now." I tried to calm them a bit. I unpaused the the movie and continued watching, feeling her lighten up a little.

The film ended a little later, and she was leaning on my arm, her eyes drooping as she tried to stay awake. "Wanna go to bed, huh?" I asked. She nodded and I lifted her up. On the way to my room, I heard Edd drawings on his notepad and I tiptoed past. We entered the room and I layed her down on the bed, she was already drifting off.

"Night, Toma." I whispered and I went to pick up all the popcorn on the floor. It was stuck on my hands by the end, and I couldn't be bothered to go back to my room. Lifting my half-empty bottle, I swigged some more and eventually fell into a troubled, hangovered sleep.

 

-Someone's PoV-

Walking into the living room, I made sure Tom was asleep before taking a sample of blood. He would be too hungover in the morning to question anything he did see. Then, syringe full, I walked over to Toma's room. Not worried about anyone else being awake, I somehow made enough noise to alert Edd.

"Oh hey Tord, wha- wait... Who are you? What are you doing in the house! TO-" 

He looked at the syringe plunged into his arm, before slumping into mine. I hefted him into bed, dodging the Cola cans on the floor as I walked out. I should be more careful in the future, Boss wouldn't be happy with me if the mission was compromised too early.

The door was ajar; I guess Tom was too drunk to properly close it. The specimen was layed on the bed, covered with Tom's quilt. I took a sample of her blood, before typing a quick report about her appearance onto my pad. Then, I took a sample of the venom on her teeth. A new development? We certainly didn't see it on Tom.

The window was unlocked when I checked, so I opened it. It got jammed a bit halfway, but the gap was big enough for me to get through. I slipped outside and shut the window behind me. Nobody was out at this time of night, lucky for me; I could make my phone call in peace.

"Boss, I have the samples."

...

"Yes, I'll report back immediately, to the nearest base?" ... "Yes Sir, my partner is already waiting with the car."

I hid a smile, even though nobody was around to see it.

"Yes, and he was as hungover as ever. I hope to report to you soon with more info."

...

"Yes, that is all."

... I stifled a laugh. Me and my partner had a bit of leeway with the Boss.

"Tomorrow? You don't want to gather more information Sir? We don't know what the younger one is capable of though."

... A demanding voice came from the other end of the line.

"Yes Sir, I can report tomorrow. What time I'll be back? Round about noon."

...

"1200 hours? Yes Sir, I can make that. I will see you soon Boss."

The phone crackled with static as I got in the car.

"How did it go?"

"Okay, Boss wants me there tomorrow."

"Well, we can't disappoint him. You know what he does when we do, right?"  
  


"Yeah, that's why he's starting Phase 3 early..."

We drove off into the night, awaiting our next order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed, see you next time. Also, quick shoutout to my friend on Wattpad, StormBreaker93. She has been writing a fanfic on Eddsworld and is a good writer. Go check her out guys.  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You made it to the end! Hope it wasn't to crappy. Please leave comments for what you want next and give feedback!  
> Peace xxx  
> DanPlanTrio


End file.
